


肉体关系

by grassofyours



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Summary: 他浑身是汗，在褶皱的床单中舒展四肢，如同泡沫中新生的女巫。





	肉体关系

&

“是的，老师。”乔鲁诺喘息着说，“我明白，这只是肉体上的关系。”

&

时间回溯学院的雷奥·阿帕基教授是全校闻名的黑寡妇――魔法师一职不注重性别，『老巫师』根本不像『老巫婆』能准确描绘阿帕基的恐怖。他活了几百岁，皮肤白得像棺椁里陪葬的纸，银发永远散发着寒气。他穿着黑色的长袍，把高挑的身体的和惨白的皮肤通通包裹起来。

他从不笑，他的外表美丽，灵魂却已经像干枯的树根。人们都说他太老了，年轻的新鲜事再也无法引起他的兴趣。他是阴森的女巫，只存活在童话中最恐怖的森林里。

 

乔鲁诺躺在床上，翠绿的眼睛盯着黑漆漆的天花板，他魇足地叹气，轻声对身上的人说

“老师，他们说您像干枯的树根。”

阿帕基从未照过太阳的胸膛剧烈地起伏，胸前的乳尖仿佛雪地里的鲜血。平日里禁欲的脸染上了一层狂野的红色，他跨坐在金发的学生身上欢愉，并不想考虑对方话中的深意。

“闭嘴，乔鲁诺。”他气息不稳地骂，“我让你说话了吗？”

乔鲁诺乖乖地闭嘴，像猫一样眯起眼睛，而他身上的人显然比他更加享受。男孩的阴茎在他身下的小穴里进进出出，伴随着淫荡的水声，教授兴奋地腰都在颤抖。

他活了几百年，熟知自己的每一处敏感点，他不浪费自己的时间去做无谓的事――但性可不是无谓的事。他骑在自己最讨厌的学生身上操弄自己，他可不是什么老巫婆，他是最懂性事的荡妇。

阿帕基晃着腰，嘴里放肆地呻吟。他想得到快感，又不想雌伏在这小子身下。骑乘的姿势很快让他疲惫，他脸色绯红，动作不再急迫――他需要的是更加狂风骤雨的性爱。

“老师。”乔鲁诺适时开口，“需要我来吗？”

阿帕基没说话，于是乔鲁诺跟着他的动作缓慢地坐起来，他护着阿帕基的后背、把他轻轻放在床上，一声不吭地晃动自己的腰。

他们之间的性交流不止一次，乔鲁诺早就清楚如何才能让自己的教授兴奋。他浅浅地抽插几下，认准道路后就长驱直入，不是每次都瞄准靶心，而且粗略地剐蹭两次、再又快又狠地撞在阿帕基的敏感处。

阿帕基的喉咙里发出舒畅的叹息，乔鲁诺低声询问：“我做得还好吗，老师？”

“别得意忘形了。”阿帕基仰着脖子享受，嘴里刻薄道，“这只是……啊……只是肉体关系，我可从没……打算给你好脸色……”

“是的，老师。”乔鲁诺喘息着说，“我明白，这只是肉体上的关系。”

阿帕基不在乎少年是如何回答的，他眼里只有自己。修长的双腿打开，肉体撞击出响亮的声音，一团火从他的小腹点燃，他颤抖地、浪荡地、毫不在意形象地射了出来。

乔鲁诺满足地笑了，仿佛刚刚释放的是他自己。

阿帕基一团浆糊的大脑忽然感觉到了不对，他呻吟着、断断续续地问：“你小子……今天怎么，这么……久！”

乔鲁诺露出悲伤的神色。

“老师，我喝了梅洛尼的新药。”他说，“我想让您高兴点的。”

“什么……药！”阿帕基一张嘴喉咙里就发出甜腻的呻吟，他硬撑着讲出与浪叫无异的脏话，“你他妈敢……吃……”

他猛地昂头尖叫，银发散在床尾，他下半身被抬高，手痛苦地抓着床单。乔鲁诺轻轻掐着他充血的乳尖向上拉扯，嘴里说：“老师，你这里兴奋得不得了，你给别人看过这里吗？”

“乔鲁诺――”阿帕基扭着腰怒吼，“我要杀了……你……！”

乔鲁诺温顺地说：“好的，老师。”

接着他用力一顶，阿帕基骂不出口，他的腰跟着乔鲁诺的动作起伏，喉咙里的叫喊一阵高过一阵。

少年的阴茎带着肠液抽出，接着又狠狠地撞进了阿帕基脆弱的后穴里。他的肠壁在剧烈的摩擦下敏感又脆弱，最受他疼爱的那块软肉充血、仿佛连接了电流般让他浑身颤抖。他明白自己的敏感点，如今那恶魔也明白――甚至比他自己还要明白。

乔鲁诺扶着阿帕基的腰，低头咬住了那人的乳尖，他逐渐用力，细细地研磨阿帕基挺立的乳尖，阿帕基痛极，但快感伴随着疼痛摧毁他的神志。他扭着腰、像荡妇一样渴求更多，菊穴跟着乔鲁诺的侵犯一张一合，很快就恬不知耻地流出了液体。

阿帕基快受不了了，他从没享受过这么持久的性爱。他时常用魔术自慰，但枯燥的魔力根本无法满足他饥渴的身体――只有这个小子，这个根本不该受他待见的小子，在床上无师自通地学会了如何服侍他、如何让他获得最大的快乐。

“老师，舒服吗？”乔鲁诺温柔地问。

可他的动作一点都不温柔，他仿佛要把阿帕基往死里操，金发的恶魔俯在苍白的女巫身上，笑着不停地问他：“舒服吗？”

“老师，你平时里好像是寡妇一样，又清冷又刻薄，为什么在床上就变了样呢？”

“老师，我在教室里看着你，总会想到你床上的样子，这可怎么办呢，老师……怎么办呢？”

“老师，你很喜欢做这种事吗？有多喜欢？我做得好吗？”

“老师不说出来……我就不知道我做的好不好，这可怎么办呢，老师？”

阿帕基说不出话啦，他快死了，他不知道自己被操了多久，或许只有几分钟，感官上却被延迟到几个小时。他在极乐的快感中受刑，后穴红肿，穴口流出的前列腺液浸湿了一小片床单，他数次强撑着想坐起来，在乔鲁诺毫不留情的撞击下跌坐回床笫间。

乔鲁诺在此中找到了乐趣，对于他来说，性的快乐是其次，观察失控的阿帕基才是最快乐的事。他开始笑了，他一下一下地撞击着阿帕基的最深处，边笑边问：“老师，你在说什么？”

他是故意的！阿帕基保留的理智在他脑海里大喊，他是故意的！他喋喋不休地寻求回馈，是因为他确信阿帕基无法说出完整的话――阿帕基的每一个音节都被性交狂乱的浪潮打碎、再也无法拼接起来。

他吐露出的是被操碎的呻吟和浪叫，平日里死板教条的脸上带着醉人的红晕，乔鲁诺按着他的大腿不让他动弹，在噗嗞的水声中抽出阴茎、再狠狠地瞄准中心撞进去。阿帕基的身体酥软，小腹到大腿根都布满了细而密的咬痕，始作俑者正用指腹摩挲他脸上的眼泪，故作怜惜地安慰道：“老师，别哭啊……”

多么恶毒的臭小子啊，其心思和手段都肮脏龌龊到魔鬼都显得直白。阿帕基心高气傲，别说在床上，就是此生都没受过这等屈辱，他用尽浑身力气抬手、想抽那人一耳光，却被轻描淡写地捉住手腕。乔鲁诺盯着他紫色的指甲，舔舔了舔他指尖的薄茧。

阿帕基触电般一抖、慌忙想抽回手，乔鲁诺却食髓知味地抓着他的手指啃咬。阿帕基爽得后背紧绷，手指被咬在嘴里，感受对方灵巧湿热的舌头绕着他的指腹打转。

他在不知不觉中又射了一次，乔鲁诺终于有了支持不住的预兆，阿帕基的手指连着他的津液、在空中画出一道淫乱的银丝。乔鲁诺的动作越来越快，阿帕基的腰高抬，颤抖着迎接了自己学生的精液。

他浑身是汗，在褶皱的床单中舒展四肢，如同泡沫中新生的女巫。

乔鲁诺心满意足，以一个吻结束了这场霸凌。

“老师的表情真不错。”他在阿帕基耳边呢喃，“没给我之外的其他人看过吧？”

阿帕基濒死般喘气，他虚弱地搂着乔鲁诺的脖子，洁白的手臂像天使的臂膀――然而他今晚只是个纯洁的荡妇。

乔鲁诺抱着他的腰，侧身躺到他旁边。阿帕基惨白的皮肤汗涔涔，在烛火中闪着暧昧的光，金发的恶魔欣赏他每一个失态的瞬间，蹭着他的银发、小孩子般呢喃：“老师今天可真热啊……”

阿帕基失神地张了张嘴，乔鲁诺又乖乖地凑上去吻他。

&

潘纳柯特·福葛抱着厚厚的药剂法典从图书馆出来，迎面碰上了同专业的学弟乔鲁诺。

他年纪比乔鲁诺小，但学弟还是恭恭敬敬地向他问好：“学长。”

“乔鲁诺，你今天不去图书馆吗？”福葛有些意外，“天色不早了，你正要出门？”

乔鲁诺精致的脸上露出了烦恼的神色：“是的，我待会要去阿帕基教授那里修改作业。”

福葛同情道：“那他可能会让你改至天明，你要加油啊，乔鲁诺。”

乔鲁诺笑了笑，说：“好的。”


End file.
